It is known to provide a system with multiple digital cameras arranged to simultaneously capture a scene (e.g., a scene within a medical operating room) from multiple angles and/or multiple different scenes. A trigger can be used to aid in synchronizing the recording start and stop times of the multiple digital cameras. If the trigger is indirectly connected to the digital cameras (e.g., via one or more network connections), a trigger signal sent by the trigger might reach each of the digital cameras at a different real time, causing somewhat asynchronous recording start and stop times across the multiple digital cameras. This can be problematic if there is a need to have perfectly synchronized recordings from the multiple digital cameras, such as when there is a need to provide perfectly synchronized simultaneous playback of two or more of the recordings, and/or provide time-accurate switching between two or more of the recordings during playback.
Known techniques for synchronizing recordings from multiple digital cameras are incapable of reliably providing recordings that start and stop at the exact times that start and stop signals are sent by the trigger, especially when the digital cameras and the trigger are connected via a network. Among other things, such techniques fail to account for the fact that respective network delay times between the trigger and each of the multiple digital cameras can change relative to one another over time due to changing conditions of the network. Known techniques also lack the ability to synchronize and correlate image recordings from multiple digital cameras with other non-image data captured during image recording.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.